Aprendiendo a perdonar
by green day forever
Summary: un error de adolescencia marco su vida, ella decidió que era mejor escapar de la responsabilidad, pero se dará cuenta de su error un poco tarde. ¿El la perdonara?
1. Chapter 1

**Aprendiendo a perdonar**

**Sumary: un error de adolescencia marco su vida, ella decidió que era mejor escapar de la responsabilidad, pero se dará cuenta de su error un poco tarde. ¿El la perdonara?**

**ACLARACION: todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo pongo algo de la trama.**

**Edward POV **

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen Platt, mis padres se llaman Esme Platt, y mi padre Carlisle Cullen, tengo dos hermanos, ellos son Emmett y Alice, soy el menor de los tres y vivo en Forks Washington.

Acabo de cumplir los 18 años de edad, se podría decir que mi vida ah sido fácil hasta ahora, se podría decir que soy medianamente popular en instituto, y además de eso hay algo muy importante, que conmigo tengo a la chica mas linda y especial de todo el instituto, ella es mi Bella, ok suena cursi, pero es que en verdad la amo como a nadie, ella es tan especial.

Ya habíamos pasado al otro punto den nuestra relación, ya saben, habíamos tenido relaciones y fue lo mas hermoso que haya vivido.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió mis pensamientos y al contestar escuche la voz de mi ángel.

-_Edward tengo un problema. _

Su voz se escuchaba medio cortada y preocupada.

-¿Qué te sucede amor? ¿Estas bien?

._-no, no lo estoy, tengo un problema, ok tenemos un problema._

Ok eso si me preocupaba, así que decidí guardar la calma para poder ayudar a mi princesa.

-_es que… hay Edward, es que no me baja._

Al principio no entendí esas palabras.

-¿no te entiendo?

-_pues que no me llega el periodo, ¿ya me entiendes?_

-¿y eso significa?

-_Dios, no puedo creer que estudiaras medicina y no sabes lo que eso significa._

_-_ ok creo que ya entendí, pero no tienes que preocuparte, no precisamente tiene que ser eso, pero de todas maneras espérame llego a tu casa en 30 minutos.

-_ ok no tardes._

Me vestí rápido, avise a mis padres que saldría de casa y tome las llaves de Volvo, conduje un poco mas rápido de lo normal y eso que siempre manejaba a alta velocidad, en el camino me detuve en una farmacia a comprar una prueba de embarazo, la vendedora me mostro 3 marcas a si que decidí comprar las 3.

A los 35 minutos ya estaba en la puerta de su casa, al parecer el jefe Swan aun no llegaba de la comisaria ya que su patrulla no estaba afuera.

Toque su puerta y al los pocos minutos Bella abrió la puerta.

-demonios, ¿Por qué tardaste demasiado?

-lo siento amor, es que pase por esto- dije mientras le enseñaba las tres pruebas de embarazo que compre en el camino.

-vamos a mi cuarto, ahí las haremos.- dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

-no te preocupes cielo, veras que no es nada.

-pues eso espero, si no que vamos a hacer.- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-no te preocupes no será nada te lo aseguro.

Subimos a su cuarto y le entregue las pruebas, rápidamente se encamino al baño de su cuarto y yo la espere durante unos 20 minutos, lo admito estaba mas que nervioso, ¿que pasaría si la pruebas daban positivas?

"_**no pienses en eso" **_ me regañe internamente por pensar de manera negativa.

Después Bella salió con las tres pruebas en la mano mientras lagrimas se escurrían de sus ojos, eso me indico que justamente paso lo que no tenia que pasar.

Tenía las tres pruebas en las manos mientras estas temblaban, ahí estaba el resultado, ese que cambiaria mi vida y la de Bella para siempre, el resultado era claro en las pruebas ahí estaba el resultado, las tres pruebas decían lo mismo.

"_**POSITIVO"**_

-Dios, ahora que haremos.- dijo ella alterada mientras lloraba.

-tranquila nena, todo tiene solución.

-¡no me digas eso!, ¿¡te das cuenta de lo que eso significa!? – dijo enojada

-pero amor tómalo por el lado bueno, es una pedacito de los dos, la prueba máxima de nuestro amor- dije tratando de darle ánimos, debo admitir que muy en el fondo, el tener un bebe me hacia ilusión, pero el rostro de Bella se desfiguro en una mueca de enojo.

-¡vale! ¡Es que creo que no entiendes, el tener un hijo a nuestra edad es prácticamente arruinar nuestro maldito futuro!

Eso me dolió bastante, ¿es que acaso no deseaba tener una familia conmigo?.

-¿es que no quieres que tengamos un hijo? – le pregunte dolido.

-no es eso bebe, es que si quiero… pero ahora no, entiéndeme, ¿A dónde se iran mis sueños de estudiar la universidad?- dijo mientras lloraba.

-¿y que piensas hacer? – le dije ya molesto por su actitud.

-¡te recuerdo que esto es cosa de los dos! – dijo molesta

-bueno, me corrijo, ¿que propones que hagamos?- le pregunte enojado por su actitud.

-¿pues que mas? – me miro como si fuera lento para entenderla. – pues practicar un aborto, es la única solución.

Dios, acaso estaba loca, como podía pensar algo tan horrible, ahora si estaba enojado ¿Cómo se le ocurría tal cosa?

-¿ESTAS LOCA? – Dije alzando la voz - ¡NO VOY A MATAR AL BEBE!

-¡POR DIOS REACCIONA, AUN NO ES UN BEBE! – dijo igual de molesta.

-¡DE TODOS MODOS EN UN SER VIVO!- dije tratando de hacerla razonar.

-¡JODER ENTIENDEME, NO PIENSO HECHAR A PERDER MI FUTURO SOLO POR QUE A TI TE DIO POR JUGAR A LA CASITA!

-¡DIOS ES QUE NO PUEDES ENTENDER, QUE YO NO PIENSO MATARLO, ADEMAS NO SOLO MATARIAMOS AL BEBE, TAMBIEN TE PONDRIA EN RIESGO A TI!

-¡BUENO DON PERFECTO, Y ¿Qué PIENSAS HACER?, MIS PADRES NO ME APOYARAN, CHARLIE ME DIJO MUY EN CLARO QUE SI SALIA CON ALGO COMO ESTO NO ME APOYARIA, A SI QUE ¿Qué PIENSAS HACER?

Si seguíamos gritando no llegaríamos a nada a si que trate de arreglar las cosas ´por la manera mas civilizada.

-haber empecemos de nuevo, amor no podemos matar al bebe.

-para ti es fácil decirlo… tu no cargaras con el por 9 meses, tu no tendrás que dejar la escuela, y yo si.- dijo llorando.

-¿pero no te das cuanta? Abortar es un asesinato,. – trate de razonar.

-¿y entonces que haremos?.

-primero hablar con nuestros padres, y ya después veremos. – le dije mientras la abrazaba.

_**2 SEMANAS DESPUES…**_

Había llegado el momento, citamos a nuestras familias en la casa de mis padres, ahí daríamos la noticia. Mis padres y mis hermanos se sentaron en los sillones mas grandes y los padres de Bella en don sillones pequeños, era la hora de la verdad.

-se preguntaran por que los reunimos aquí.- dije para romper el hielo.

-de hecho si hijo, queremos saber por que nos citaste con tanta urgencia, - dijo mi padre dándome confianza.

-pues se presento una pequeña complicación, Bella y yo… seremos padres.- lo solté sin tanto enredo era mejor a si.

-¿¡QUE!? ¿Cómo PUDIERON SER TAN IRRESPONSABLES.- dijo Charlie apunto de golpearme.

-tranquilos, las cosas no se arreglan a si.- dijo mi madre, temerosa de que me lastimaran.

-Esme tiene razón, las cosas se arreglan fácil, Bella no creo que tenga mas de 12 semanas, a si que un aborto se podría realizar sin complicaciones,- dijo Rennee

Mis padres y yo abrimos los ojos como platos ¿Cómo podía pensar a si?

-No permitiré que maten a mi hijo..- Dije decidido, sobre mi cadáver lo tocaban

-¿y que haras, aun son muy jóvenes, como para tener hijos? – dijo Rennee

-pues tenerlo, que mas.

-nosotros te apoyaremos, hijo.- dijo mi padre.

.—pues me da lo mismo, pero para tal estupidez no cuenten con nosotros, desde ahora Bella ya no vivirá mas con nosotros no pasaremos la vergüenza de tener una hija fácil.- dijo Charlie mientras tomaba a Rennee de la mano y la arrastraba hacia la salida .

-¿VES? ¿TE DIJE QUE ACTUARIAN A SI, TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA Y DEL MALDITO BEBE!- grito Bella mientras subía corriendo a mi habitación.

-no te preocupes hijo, fue la mejor solución. – me dijo mi papá

_**7 meses después.**_

Mi Bella ya estaba muy gordita, y de pésimo humor, sus razones; por que estaba gorda, por que estaba hinchada, por que le dolía la espalda, entre otras mas. Ella salió del instituto hace un mes, y yo estudiaba y trabajaba medio tiempo, por que no iba a dejar que nos mantuvieran mis padres, ahora yo tenía una familia.

-¡Demonios! Cuando acabara todo esto.

-no te preocupes amor, ya pronto tendremos al bebe con nosotros.

-este… aja- dijo haciendo una mueca casi imperceptible.

-bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos en la noche.- me despedí de ella.

-aja cuídate.- dijo a modo de despedida.

Salí de mi casa llegue al instituto y la jornada estuvo horriblemente aburrida, Salí de la escuela a las 2:30 pm para llegar al trabajo mientras conducía escuchaba el radio en mi auto.

"_buenas tardes, esta es tu estación ALFA 31.3 la radio para ti, y en esta ocasión traemos algo para alegrar tu linda tarde de este bello día 3 de agosto, y te lo alegramos con un grupo súper prendido, ellos son Green Day y esta es su canción AMANDA…"_

Genial, aunque me gustaba la música clásica, también me gustaba algo mas moderno y Green Day era una de mis banda favoritas y conducía mientras cantaba la canción que pasaban en la radio.

(_**NOTA: **__lo que esta en cursivas es la letra original, lo de negritas es la traducción)_

_Amanda, don't you know__  
__that I still walk around__  
__this foggy round about__  
__When I get back in town.__  
__I was a different man__  
__From five seconds ago__  
__Any you're a different woman,__  
__That's for certain,__  
__I don't know a thing about._

**Amanda, no sabías****  
****Que yo todavía te sigo****  
****Con esta neblina que nos rodea****  
****Cuando volvemos a la ciudad****  
****Fui un hombre diferente****  
****Desde hace 5 segundos****  
****Eres una mujer diferente****  
****Eso es cierto****  
****No sé nada al respecto**

_Is this some kind of love__  
__that only hate would understand?__  
__Amanda, I couldn't be your man._

**Esto es amor?****  
****Que sólo se odie cuando se comprenda todo?****  
****Amanda, no pude ser tu hombre**

_Amanda, don't you know__  
__I wasn't strong enough__  
__and in your wild mind__  
__I wasn't smart enough.__  
__I was a different kid__  
__From fifteen years ago__  
__And you're a different woman,__  
__That's for certain,__  
__I wanna know about about.___

_Is this some kind of love__  
__That only hate would understand?_

**Amanda, no sabías****  
****Que yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte****  
****Y en tu salvaje mente****  
****No fui lo suficientemente inteligente****  
****Yo era un niño diferente****  
****Desde hace 15 años atrás****  
****Y tú eras una mujer diferente****  
****Eso es cierto****  
****Quiero conocerte más**

_Is this some kind of love__  
__That only hate would understand?__  
__Amanda, I couldn't be your man.___

_I'm not playin' with your mind...__  
__Unless you think I am.__  
__'Cause you're crushing my heart__  
__Like a battering ram._

**Esto es amor?****  
****Que sólo se odie cuando se comprenda todo?****  
****Amanda, no pude ser tu hombre******

**No juego contigo…****  
****Al menos que pienses que soy yo****  
****Porque estás destrozando mi corazón****  
****Como un ariete**

Estaba concentrado escuchando la canción cuando mi celular vibro.

-Bueno? – conteste, entonces escuche la voz de mi padre.

-Hijo tienes que venir al hospital Bella va a tener al bebe. –dijo mi papá algo rápido.

_Is this some kind of love__  
__That only hate would understand?__  
__Amanda, I couldn't be your man._

**Esto es amor?  
Que sólo se odie cuando se comprenda todo?  
Amanda, no pude ser tu hombre**

.ok papá voy para haya.- conteste y desvié mi camino para ir al hospital.

Me preocupe por que el bebe apenas tenia 8 mese, eso me preocupo, después de que llegue al hospital me avisaron que no podía entrar ya que a Bella le hicieron una cesárea, a si que después de 5 horas de espera mi padre salió del quirófano.

-Hijo felicidades, Eres papá de una hermosa niña.

Esas palabras nunca las olvidare, una bebe., Dios estaba tan feliz.

A las pocas horas me dejaron pasar a verlas y ahí estaba Bella con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué tienes amor? ¿Te duele algo? – le pregunte angustiado.

-no tengo nada, solo que quedare marcada de por vida con la estúpida cesárea.

-no te enojes amor, valió la pena.

-aja- dijo con un tono de sarcasmo, pero decidí ignorarla

.¿ya la viste? – le pregunte.

-no, ahí esta, tómalo del cunero. Dijo como si hablara de cualquier cosa.

-es una niña,- le dije algo enfadado.

-este... si ya lo sabia. – dijo

Y entonces la tome entre mis brazos y la vi, era pálida como yo, su cabello rubio, y cuando abrió sus ojos eran verdes como los míos.

-mírala Bella, es hermosa- le dije mientras sonreía- decidiste que nombre ponerle?

-la verdad no ¿se te ocurre alguno?

-entonces a mi mente llego la canción que escuchaba por la radio.

-¿Qué te parece Amanda? – pregunte.

-es lindo.

Y ese día nació mi pequeña AMANDA.

_**Ok ok se que no debería de empezar otra historia a mitad de la de EL VERDADERO PODER. Pero enserio esta idea llego a mi a si de repente, **_

_**No lo se eh leído muchas historias donde Bella es la victima y tal, pero entonces me pregunte ¿Por qué no intercambiar los papeles?**_

_**En cuanto a mi otra historia, no dejare de actualizarla, lo hare lo mas pronto posible,**_

_**Ya saben acepto, criticas reclamos comentarios y todo eso **_

_**ATT; GREEN DAY FOREVER **_


	2. Sueños rotos

_**APRENDIENDO A PERDONAR.**_

_**NOTA: Los personajes pertenecen a la gran escritora Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo la trama.**_

**Edward POV**

Nada, podría describir la felicidad que me dio cargar por primera vez a mi pequeña Amanda, lo se suena algo ridículo llamar a mi hija con el nombre de una canción, pero creo que lo que me llevo a ponerle Amanda, fue que en el momento que me avisaron de su nacimiento, la canción estaba a todo volumen en mi auto, edemas el nombre esta bastante coqueto.

Dos semanas después del adelantado nacimiento de mi nena, nos fuimos a casa, todo era prácticamente perfecto, claro ignorando la cara de tragedia que tenia Bella.

-¿Qué te sucede? – pregunte con un tono de voz bastante moderado para no despertarla.

-nada, es solo que con la cesárea mi piel quedara marcada, además eso de volver a mi peso normal será muy difícil- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-cielo, sabes que te ves y siempre te veras hermosa.- le dije para que se animara y quitara esa cara de tragedia.

-claro, se te hace fácil, por que tu no tuviste que cargar a un bebe durante 8 meses. – lo dijo como si hubiera sido un sacrificio.

-pero ¿no crees que valió la pena?

-este… pues si tu lo dices- dijo eso en voz baja- ¿Cuándo podre retomar mis estudios de nuevo?

-pues no lo se tal vez en algunos meses- le dije

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué tanto tiempo? – pregunto medio exaltada.

-pues por que Amanda necesita cuidados los primeros meses. – eso era obvio ¿no?, no entiendo por que no lo captaba.

-¡claro! Para ti puede ser fácil decirlo, te recuerdo que el terminar una carrera es mi sueño, y gracias a la niña, tuve que retrasarlo todo- dijo realmente molesta.}

-pues no eres la única que sufre, además solo tiene que cuidar a la bebe en algunos meses después podemos conseguir una niñera.

-¿pero y mientras? ¿Qué pretendes que haga?- dijo casi gritando en el asiento del copiloto- yo no quiero atrasarme mas, además para ti es fácil tu no te atrasaste, y podrás graduarte a tu edad, ¿sabes cuanto tiempo perdí, por haberme salido de la escuela? Perdí el semestre.

-pues te recuerdo que tampoco yo me estoy dando la gran vida, yo tengo que trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo.- le dije ya molesto.

-pues te recuerdo que tener al bebe fue tu idea.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso estaba loca? Dios tenía a Amanda en los brazos y podía decir que el tenerla había sido solo mi decisión,

-¡Amanda!, su nombre es Amanda, no te morirás por decirlo, deja de llamarla la bebe o el bebe, ella tiene un nombre. – dije casi gritando, solo me contuve para no despertar a Amanda.

-¡JODER SOLO DEJA DE MOLESTARME! – genial ahora estaba gritando, ¿por que diablos tenia que ser a si?

Después de eso no dijimos nada mas, el camino fue lento y en el aire se podía sentir la tención. Llegando a casa me dijo.

-¿podrías llevar a Amanda a su habitación? A mi me da miedo llevarla podría tirarla o algo a si, además tu ya has tenido practica en el hospital.

Bueno por lo menos le preocupaba.

-claro yo la llevo- dije mientras tomaba a mi princesa, estaba tan hermosa, definitivamente tomamos la decisión correcta, y estoy seguro que algún día Bella lo vera de la misma manera.

Pasaron los días y mi madre y Alice vinieron a ver a Amanda, cuando llegaban era un desastre total, el timbre irrumpió mis pensamientos y al abrir la puerta ahí estaban, Alice, mi mamá, pero ahora también estaba Emmett.

-¡hey Eddie! ¿Cómo te trata la vida de "adulto responsable"? – Emmett siempre haciendo sus bromas, como aborrecía que me llamara Eddie, pero desde que nació mi bebe, nada podía hacerme enfadar demasiado.

-Emmett, es bueno verte, pero cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames Eddie..

-ok hermanito, no te azotes, venimos a ver a la pequeña. – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ellos adoraban a Amanda.

-hola cielo, ¿Cómo estas?- dijo Esme mientras me abrazaba.

-hola má, estoy bien y como esta papá- pregunte

-bien hijo, ya sabes sus turnos en el hospital y todo eso, ¿y donde esta Bella?

-pues ella esta dormida, ya sabes esta cansada y eso. – dije de forma dudosa.

-vamos hermanito, sabes que a Bella se le pasara, solo esta en su tiempo en que no cree que ya sea madre, pero veras que pronto mimara a Amanda igual o mas que tu.- Alice que hasta el momento se había mantenido callada, hablo para decirme esas palabras que me ayudaban un poco.

- pasen, Amanda esta en su cuarto.- dije mientras ellos pasaban a ver a mi hija.

en cuanto entraron una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, pero la sonrisa mas grande era la de mi madre, ella estaba mas que feliz, aunque aun recuerdo cuando se lo dije a ella.

_**Flashback**_

Llegue a casa, estaba muy pero muy nervioso, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que hicimos las pruebas caseras en casa de Bella, y el resultado había sido positivo. Justo hace dos días había convencido a Bella de que hiciéramos una prueba en el laboratorio y hoy en la mañana nos lo habían entregado, y era oficial, seria padre, estaba preocupado, no me imaginaba a mi mismo tratando de sustentar a una familia, pero era lo correcto no lo podíamos matar.

Pero había llegado el momento de hablar con mis padres, llegando a casa encontré a mi madre preparando la comida.

-hola hijo, en cuanto llegue tu padre comemos.- dijo mi madre con esa voz tan amable y amorosa.

-este… si mamá, quería hablar con ustedes ¿crees que sea posible?

-claro amor, sabes que podrás contar con nosotros para siempre.- dijo mi madre.

"si pues ya veremos después de la noticia que les daré"

Pensé, definitivamente esto iba a ser difícil, subí a mi habitación, estaba muy, nervioso, pero pues que mas se podría hacer, tenia que decirlo.

Pasaron 2 horas más y se escucho la puerta, se escucharon las voces de mis hermanos en el piso de abajo, a los pocos minutos llego mi papá del trabajo y mi madre nos llamo a cenar, Dios en que rayos se convertiría la cena familiar.

-hola campeón- me saludo mi padre con esa mirada de orgullo que nos dirigía todo el tiempo a mis hermanos y a mi, después de lo que les tendría que decir .

-hola pá- dije con la voz algo débil, si estaba muy nervioso.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, salvo unas pequeñas bromas de Emmett, pero lo demás fue normal.

-bueno familia me tengo que ir a hacer los deberes- dijo Emmett mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

-yo también me retiro estuvo genial la cena, gracias mami- dijo Alice mientras besaba las mejillas de mis padres.

Ambos salieron de la estancia y me queda solo con mis padres.

-y ¿tu no saldrás corriendo como siempre? – me pregunto mi padre.

-bueno pues… yo quería hablar con ustedes de algo muy serio, ¿podríamos ir a tu estudio papá?

-claro hijo.- contesto mi padre intrigado por mi actitud.

El camino fue lento, me sentía como si pronto fuera condenado a morir, ok llámenme exagerado, pero para mi era eso.

-hijo ¿que es lo que te preocupa tanto? – pregunto mi madre.

.pues no se como vayan a reaccionar pero… - comencé a hablar. – verán pues, no seré tantos rodeos, Bella esta embarazada, y yo soy el padre.

Lo solté lo dije sin mas, creo que era peor esperar y hacerme un sermón de 2 horas, en ese momento los ojos de mis padres estaban abiertos como paltos, la boca de mi madre estaba abierta de la impresión. Pero papá fue el primero en hablar.

-¿de que hablas? ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable Anthony? – esto se ponía peor, jamás me llamaban por mi segundo nombre.

-papá, tu sabes bien como paso es solo…- estaba hablando pero el me interrumpió.

-¿No se supone que vas a la preparatoria? ¿Como demonios no supiste de los métodos para protegerte? – dijo furioso.

-pues es que simplemente tuvimos miedo de usarlos, bueno lo hice por Bella pero…

-¿te das cuenta que un bebe es una gran responsabilidad? –me dijo mientras me interrumpía otra vez.

-enserio lo siento mucho.- dije arrepentido.

-CON SENTIRLO NO ARREGLARAS NADA. – esto estaba de mal en peor, mi padre Jamás gritaba, a si que yo había llegado a su limite.

-¡suficiente! Con gritar no se arregla nada, y Anthony, ¿Qué piensas hacer? Dijo mi madre.

-pues que mas mamá, voy a cumplir como el padre del bebe.-dije serio.

-pues eso espero, por que no habrán pensado en una estupidez como abor…

-ni siquiera lo digas, yo no voy a permitir que maten al bebe- dije un poco molesto por que a mi padre se le vino a la mente esta posibilidad.

-me alegra de que por lo menos eso hagas bien. – dijo mi padre mientras salía del la habitación.

Ahora me sentía muy mal, había decepcionado a mi padre, a ese hombre que siempre había sido mi ejemplo.

-hijo, no te sientas mal, tu padre solo esta molesto y estoy segura que esta orgulloso de ti por que aceptaras la responsabilidad como se debe.

_**Fin del flashback **_

Ahora mis padres adoraban a su nieta, aunque lamento no poder decir lo mismo con los padres de Bella, de ellos no se volvió a saber mas, solo que se fueron a Canadá y que tal vez no volverían, Bella se puso furiosa conmigo después de saber la noticia, ella me dijo que por mi mala decisión, sus padres la odiaban, pero no me cabía en la cabeza como no podía ver que la decisión de tener a Amanda fue la mejor.

_**El primer mes de Amanda**_

-Edward, Edward,- escuchaba que alguien me llamaba mientras me movía, estaba terriblemente cansado, la universidad no me daba tiempo de nada, mas a eso sumándole mi trabajo de medio tiempo, me tenia muerto.

-¿Qué paso Bells? – le pregunte a mi novia.

-no lo se la niña esta llorando, ve a ver que tiene- me dijo con voz medio fastidiada.

-amor ¿podrías ir a verla tu?, estoy cansado.- le dije para que ella se para y fuera.

-sabes que conmigo no se duerme, anda ve a verla, ya sabes que me molesta para dormir.- dijo mientras se giraba y se volvía a quedar dormida.

Pues no me quedo más remedio, que ir y ver que le pasaba a la niña.

Cuando llegue a su habitación, estaba en su cuna llorando, verla ahí me causo ternura. Amaba demasiado a mi bebe, ella al igual que su madre eran mi vida, Bella aunque no era mi esposa, la amaba como si ya lo fuera, ellas dos eran mi vida y daría todo por ellas.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi Amanda? ¿Por qué lloras mi princesa?- lo sabia no iba a contestarme, pero amaba tener estas charlas con ella. - ¿necesitas que te cante algo para que puedas dormir?

Y eso hice le cante su canción, ok no era su canción, mejor dicho la canción que la nombraba.

_Amanda, don't you know__  
__that I still walk around__  
__this foggy round about__  
__When I get back in town.__  
__I was a different man__  
__From five seconds ago__  
__Any you're a different woman,__  
__That's for certain,__  
__I don't know a thing about.1 (canción Amanda de green day)_

**Amanda, no sabías****  
****Que yo todavía te sigo****  
****Con esta neblina que nos rodea****  
****Cuando volvemos a la ciudad****  
****Fui un hombre diferente****  
****Desde hace 5 segundos****  
****Eres una mujer diferente****  
****Eso es cierto****  
****No sé nada al respecto**

Mientras le cantaba la canción a la niña, recordé la peqeuña pelea, que se armo en el hospital el día que les dije el nombre de la bebe.

_**Flashback **_

Estaba en el área de pediatría mientras veía a mi bebe en la incubadora, la verdad estaba tan concentrado que de la nada sentí que alguien brinco sobre mi y tapo mis ojos.

-¡vamos, adivina quien soy!- dijo mi hermana.

-vamos Alice baja de mi espalda.- dije un poco molesto por el susto que me hizo pegar.

-vale, pero que amargado, tan rápido ya te pego la paternidad. – pregunto en tono burlón.

-ja ja ja que graciosa- dije en tono sarcástico,- ¿para que me viniste a buscar? –pregunte

- pues quería que nos fueras a decir a la familia como este el bebe, pus papá no nos a querido decir nada aun, dijo que tu tenias que darnos la noticia.- dijo con voz claramente impaciente, no podía dejarlos esperar mas, mi madre debe de estar muy emocionada.

-ok Alice vamos- dije mientras ella me arrastraba casi corriendo a la sala de espera.

-hijo ¿Qué fue? ¿Niño o niña? – pregunto mi madre casi saltando estilo Alice.

-mami, tengo que decirte que tienes una perfecta nieta.- dije mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro.

- Ahhhhhhhh No puedo creerlo, una niña- Alice, saltaba de la felicidad, estaba eufórica, seguramente, imaginándose toda la ropa y accesorios que podría comprarle.

-súper Eddie, y como se llamara la nena- me dijo Emmett emocionado.

-pues su nombre es Amanda Cullen Swan – dije con una nota de orgullo.

-Amanda suena lindo, ¿de donde lo sacaste hijo? –pregunto mi padre.

-pues, verán mientras iba conduciendo, estaba escuchando una canción con el mismo nombre, entonces mi papá me aviso que la bebe nacería y pues me gusto,

-¿el nombre de una canción? ¿Enserio?- pregunto Alice.

-Alice acéptalo el nombre es lindo – dijo Jasper.

-lo admito es lindo, pero no se suena un nombre muy grande para alguien tan pequeño, a si que le diré Amy, y tu- dijo señalándome- no podrás evitarlo.

Amy sonaba aun mas lindo, a si que mi bebe seria llamada de dos formas, Amanda y Amy.

_**Fin del flashback **_

-¿podrías cantar mas bajo? no me dejas dormir- dijo una Bella muy malhumorada,

Esto me estaba cansando, Bella no le mostraba el mas mínimo afecto a Amy, ella era como una carga mas, además seguía enojada por que no podía seguir con sus estudios, hasta que Amy fuera por lo menos un mes mas grande.

-SUFICIENTE, YA ESTOY HARTO DE QUE LE HABLES ASI- dije gritando, no me importo que despertara a Amy.

-¡cállate! La despertaras de nuevo.

-hablemos en la sala Bella- le dije mientras dejaba a Amanda en su cuna.

Salimos y ella se sentó en el sillón con las manos cruzadas.

-¿y? – pregunto.

-no es justo, que te portes así con Amanda.

-¿a si como? ¡Explícate! – dijo mas que molesta.

En ese momento recordé la ves que escuche a Bella gritándole a mi bebe.

_**Flashback **_

Ya había terminado mi turno en el trabajo, y llegue a casa, en eso escuche unos gritos,

-DIOS, ¿Qué TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE TE CALLES MOCOSA? –escuche los gritos de Bella que iban dirigidos a mi Amy.

-Callate!- grito Bella

-Bella ¿que te pasa?

_**Fin del flashback**_

Ahora estaba incluso mas molesto que esa ocasión.

-PUES QUE NO PUEDES TRATARLA COMO A CUALQUIER NIÑO, ELLA ES TU HIJA. – dije gritando

-PUES TU SABES QUE YO NO LA QUERIA TENER,

- ¿Cómo decir eso? –la pregunta me salió en un susurro

- TU LO SABIAS BIEN, MI FUTURO SE ARRUINO, MIS PADRES ME ODIAN TODO POR ESA NIÑA.

-AMANDA! SU NOMBRE ES AMANDA- dije furioso- ELLA NO ES LA NIÑA, O LA BEBE, O LA MOCOSA COMO LA LLAMASTE UNA VEZ, ELLA ES TU HIJA. – dije enfadado.

-PUES YO NO QUISE QUE HACI FUERA.- dijo histérica.

-PUES ES TUYA, NO PUEDES HACER NADA CONTRA ESO, AMANDA ES TU HIJA.

-SOLO DEJAME TRANQUILA. –dijo mientras corría hacia la habitación y cerraba la puerta, genial, esta noche dormía en el sofá.

A la mañana siguiente tuve que ir al colegio, alimente y cambie a Amy, Bella no había salido de la habitación a si que le dije a Alice si podía dejar a Amy con ella, y por supuesto me dijo que si.

Salí de la casa sin despedirme de ella, no valía la pena, ayer nos alteramos mucho los dos, y no íbamos arreglar nada a si, yo se que en el fondo quería a la bebe, pues es su hija, pero hablare en la tarde con ella.

Después de dejar a Amanda en casa de mis padres, fui a la universidad, después de una jornada un poco tediosa, fui a trabajar, hoy recibía mi pago, a si que podríamos ir a cenar los tres, Amy, Bella y yo, para arreglar las diferencias.

Después de haber pasado por Amanda, me dirigí a casa, al entrar estaba todo en silencio, supongo que Bella, salió a pensar o algo a si, estaba muy cansado, a si que deje a Amanda en su cuarto, ya que estaba dormida y yo me dirigí al nuestro, al entrar un papel doblado llamo mi atención, en la parte de enfrente decía que era para mi a si que lo empecé a leer.

_Edward: _

_Se que no tengo perdón por lo que hice, pero ya no podía mas, el tener una hija a los 18 años, no estaba en mis planes, ya no puedo mas, se que lo que hice fue algo imperdonable, pero se que yo no me voy a perdonar a mi misma si me quedo._

_Te suplico me entiendas, Amanda llego a voltear mi mundo, y ya no soporto mas ver mis sueños frustrados por una mala decisión._

_Se que podrás hacerte cargo de la niña, y que algún día me perdonaras. _

_Quiero que sepas que se que esto hubiera funcionado entre nosotros, si no hubiera pasado lo que paso, y no es por que hubiera deseado que la niña no naciera, pero, hubiera sido diferente._

_Deseo que seas muy feliz con Amanda, y ojala ella este bien y sea feliz_

_La persona que mas te ha amado en el mundo _

_Bella _

-esa carta era todo lo que me quedaba de ella,

MI BELLA SE HABIA IDO, NOS HABIA DEJADO

_**Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia espero, comentarios, quejas, quiero saber si hacer esta historia vale la pena.**_

_**Atte: Green day forever**_

1


	3. Actos de Fe

**APRENDIENDO A PREDONAR**

**NOTA: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mia.**

**Edward POV**

Esa nota era lo único que Bella me había dejado, leí ese papel más veces de las que yo hubiera podido imaginar, y cada palabra que leía me lastimaba más y mas, me sentía solo, y muy dolido, ¿Cómo pudo abandonarme? Y una pregunta aun más increíble, ¿Cómo pudo abandonar a su hija? Yo sabia que el amor de una madre es incomparable, pues en este momento me daban ganas de reírme en la cara de aquella persona que hizo tal afirmación.

¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Qué pasaría con Amanda? Yo no era más que un chiquillo de 18 años asustado por que tendría que criar a una bebe, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba en el suelo llorando por el abandono de Bella, tampoco de que Amanda lloraba en su cuarto, pero como podría vivir sin el apoyo de Bella, ¿como podría vivir sin su compañía?, lo acepto estos meses no habían sido los mejores de nuestra relación, pero dentro de mi, tenia la esperanza de que ella tomara conciencia de cómo estaba actuando y empezara a demostrar un poco de cariño por Amy. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que fui estúpido al creer en eso.

Amy seguía llorando, y yo simplemente no sabia que hacer, sabia que tenia que ir a ver que le sucedía a mi hija, pero también tenia un miedo inmenso, ustedes se preguntaran ¿como le podría tener miedo a una niña de apenas 1 mes y medio de nacida?, pues si le tenia miedo, miedo a enfrentarme con una gran responsabilidad, y no por que no quisiera a mi niña, solo Dios sabe cuanto amo a mi hija, pero tengo miedo de hacer las cosas mal, y fallar en algo con respecto a Amanda, yo tenia la patética esperanza de criar a Amy al lado de Bella, pero evidentemente ese deseo solo se quedaría en eso en un deseo.

Me apresure a ver que le pasaba a mi hija, al entrar a su cuarto la tome de su cuna y ella me miro con esos hermosos ojos verdes rojos por el llanto.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi Amy? -¿Qué tiene la princesita de papi? – dije en un tono tierno tratando de consolarla.

En cuanto escucho mi voz, sus hermosas esmeraldas parecidas a las mías se enfocaron en mis ojos, y ahí entendí y pensé bien las cosas, definitivamente Bella era una idiota al dejar a una bebe tan hermosa como era mi Amy, su carta decía una mentira muy grande, ella daba entender que fue un error traer a Amy al mundo, pues ella estaba muy equivocada, el error lo cometió ella, al haber dejado a un hermoso ángel.

Empecé a arrullarla para que se quedara dormida, en cuanto logre mi objetivo me encamine a mi recamara para ver si Bella ya se había llevado su ropa, y efectivamente, ella se había llevado casi todo, ahora la realidad me golpeaba pero que la primera vez que leí su carta, pero no me tire a llorar, simplemente una gran decepción invadió mi corazón.

También me percate de que las llaves de Tsuru no estaban, aun recuerdo a mi hermoso volvo plateado, ese auto que fue mi compañero por 2 años de mi vida, aun recuerdo cuando lo vendí para pagar el enganche de este departamento ( que cabe mencionar que solo contaba con 2 recamaras, una sala, una cocina y un baño) lo se ese departamento era realmente pequeño, pero no iba a permitir que mis padres nos mantuvieran ahora yo tenia mi propia familia, así que con lo que sobro compre un auto Tsuru 2002, obviamente nada comparado con el volvo, pero también se la había llevado Bella.

Lo único que se me ocurrió era llamar a mi familia, ahora mas que nunca necesitaba de su apoyo, marque el numero esperando una contestación, sono una y dos veces hasta que contestaron.

-hola, familia Cullen, ¿Quién habla? – me contesto la melodiosa voz de Alice.

-soy yo, Edward, crees que podrían venir al departamento, enserio los necesito- dije mientras mi voz se rompía en la ultima frase.

.-claro hermanito vamos en un rato,- agradecí que Alice no preguntara mas, era señal de que entendía que si hablaba mas me pondría a llorar

En menos de 30 minutos llegaron mis hermanos y mis padres, tocaron la puerta y en cuanto vi a mi madre, me puse a llorar como un niño, y la abrace, inmediatamente mi familia se di cuenta de que algo andaba mal conmigo.

-hijo ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Está bien Amy? ¿Bella esta bien? – en el momento en que mi padre dijo el nombre de Bella me puse a sollozar fuertemente.

-hijo de mi que te sucede, vamos campeón no te pongas así, dinos que te pasa – dijo mi padre angustiado por mi actitud.

-Bella me dejo papá, nos abandono a Amy y a mi. –dije entre sollozos.

-¿pero de que hablas Edward?, Bella no pudo haber acho tal cosa- dijo mi madre convencida de que Bella no pudo hacer algo así.

-Ed tiene razón mamá ella se fue, dijo mi Alice, supongo que había ido a mi habitación para asegurarse de que las cosas de Bella aun siguieran en el closet.

-¿¡como pudo hacer eso!? Dios es su hija – dijo Emmett con voz furiosa.

-hijo ¿estás seguro que de que se fue?- mi madre aun no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

- si mamá, ella me dejo una nota diciendo por que se iba. – dije mientras le tendía la nota que me había dejado Bella.

Tardo unos minutos en terminar de leerla, sus ojos se iban abriendo cada vez mas, supongo que le parecía imposible que ella hubiera echo eso.

Dios mío no lo puedo creer, ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de hacer algo tan horrible? - dijo sollozando – jamás la creí capaz de hacer algo tan despreciable.

-tenia miedo mamá.

-pero eso no le da derecho de largarse como si nada, como pudo ser tan cruel, ¡es su hija! – mi madre decía furiosa.

-haber, vamos a calmarnos – hablo la sabia voz de mi padre. – ahora lo mas importante es saber que hacer para ayudar a Edward y a mi nieta, dejemos de maldecir a Isabella, lo que hizo es imperdonable pero ya no hay marcha atrás.- eso si que me impresiono, Bella jamás había sido Isabella para mis padres, ni aun cado se enteraron de que íbamos a ser padres.

-hijo ¿te encuentras bien? – pero que pregunta más tonta, obviamente no estaba bien, por varias razones, una de ellas era porque me sentía solo, aunque toda mi familia estuviera conmigo, además de eso tenía miedo, miedo a hacerme cargo de una niña de 1 mes y medio.

-tengo miedo papá- el me miro con ternura, como si estuviera viendo al chiquillo de 4 años que le tenía miedo a la obscuridad.

-te entiendo, se que sientes que estas a cargo de una gran responsabilidad, y siendo tan joven, pero por eso me tomo la libertad de opinar por tu madre tus hermanos- Dios ¿Qué estará pensando?- y te quiero proponer que nos des a Amy, aun eres muy joven para hacerte cargo de ella, tendrás la seguridad de que ella estará bien con nosotros, y podrás verla cuando quieras.

Eso si que me dejo pasmado, ¿Cómo podían pensar en que yo podría tomar la posibilidad de dejar a mi hija? Yo no haría lo mismo que hizo su madre.

.¡eso ni pensarlo! Yo jamás dejare a mi bebe.

-hijo pero es lo mas sensato, eres muy joven, además de que…

-no hare lo mismo que Bella, yo amo a mi hija, daría la vida por ella, no la dejare, no cometeré la misma estupidez que su madre.- dije interrumpiendo a Esme, era claro que yo no dejaría a mi hija

-Edward, yo estoy muy orgulloso de ti, cualquier otro hubiera huido de la responsabilidad de tener a una bebe, y mas aun criarla solo, cada vez haces que me sienta orgulloso del gran hombre que eres.- wow mi padre casi me hace llorar con esas palabras tan sinceras que me dijo.

-me alegra mucho tu decisión, pero ¿Qué harás? Es obvio que no puedes dejar sola a Amanda mientras vas a la universidad. – bueno _Esme_ tenía un buen punto.

-pues no lo se, tendré que ajustar mis horarios para poder estudiar, trabajar y cuidar de Amanda.

-para nada Edward, ¿Por qué no te vas a vivir a la casa?, ¿Qué dices Carlisle?

-pues es una buena idea.

-no, no podría vivir con ustedes, ustedes no tienen la obligación de hacerse cargo de Amanda ni mucho menos de mi- dije decidido.

-hijo entiéndenos, no podemos dejar que te compliques la vida tratando de ajustar tu horarios, además piensa que podras trabajar y estudiar, y eso hace que prácticamente no te estemos "manteniendo" como tu dices, solo cuidaremos de Amanda mientras no estas tu, y además sabes que tu madrea ama cuidar de Amy .

Debo de aceptarlo mi padre mi padre era bueno convenciendo a la gente.

-esta bien, ire a casa con ustedes, pero que algo quede muy claro, yo pagare los gastos míos y de mi hija- yo también tenia mis condiciones, y no iba a permitir que mis padres me mantuvieran.

-esta bien hijo, pero no debes de dudar que te ayudaremos en lo que necesites, y ante eso no podras hacer nada- dijo mi padre en tono serio.

Después de esa platica con mis padres, hubo una semana muy intensa llena de trabajo, una de las razones era por que estábamos trasladando mis pocas pertenencias a la casa de mis padres, además si aumentamos la carga de trabajo en la universidad, y mi trabajo de medio tiempo en la cafetería de la facultad de medicina de la universidad, mi vida hasta ahora era u n total caos, Bella se había ido, regresaba a la casa de mis padres de nuevo, no solo yo, ahora tenia una hija de un mes y medio para cuidar, pero algo me decía que n todo iría tan mal.

**4 MESES DESPUES**

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que Bella se fue de nuestras vidas, había sido muy difícil para mi estar solo, y saber que responsabilidad caía en mi desde ahora, paro había algo que me preocupaba, desde hace días mi bebe no esta como siempre, llora demasiado, y ah tenido fiebre, y eso me tiene bastante preocupado, además de que casi no e dormido nada, ya que con la universidad, el trabajo y además cuidar de Amanda en las noches me han dejado rendido durante toda la semana.

Eran las dos de la mañana y Amy me había despertado con su llanto, asi que fui a vela y ahi estaba mi bebe, cuando toque su frente me di cuenta de que estaba muy caliente, estaba muy preocupado, sabia que algo no estaba bien con mi hija, asi que fui a buscar a mi papá para que la revisara.

-papá, podrías venir un momento, creo que la niña esta enferma- dije mientras tocaba la puerta del dormitorio de mis padres, en realidad me daba pena despertarlos, pero estaba preocupado por mi hija.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene? – dijo mi padre que después de unos minutos ya había salido de su cuarto

-no lo se, tiene mucha fiebre y no para de llorar.

Después de unos minutos, mi papá, me dijo algo que provoco que me preocupara aun mas.

-hijo, no se que pasa, es necesario llevarla al hospital para realizarle estudios.

-bueno vamos, le avisare a mamá y los chicos.

Y efectivamente eso hice, mi madre y mis hermanos se empeñaron en ir con nosotros. En el camino iba muy preocupado por mi bebe, en parte agradecía que mi familia viniera con nosotros, me daba mas apoyo para no ponerme a llorar.

Llegamos al hospital y mi padre se llevo a mi hija por urgencias, me senté en la sala de espera y enterré mi rostro en mis manos.

-hijo, todo estará bien Amy estará bien. – decia mi madre mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-si hermanito, solo es un resfriado ya veras.- me dijo Alice, tratando de fingir una sonrisa

Emmett se mantuvo callado, solo me daba miradas de apoyo llenas de miedo, debo mencionar que toda mi familia adoraba a Amy, y ahora todos estábamos preocupados pir mi niña. A las pocas horas salió mi papá de la sala de emergencias. Y algo me decía que mi Amy no solo tenia un resfriado pasajero.

-veran, le hemos hecho los exámenes a la niña, y mientras los hacíamos, detectamos un tumor en la parte mas delicada de su estomago.

Al escuchar esas palabras sentí como la habitación empezaba a dar vueltas, y en mi cabeza solo escuchaba las palaras de mi padre, sentí como mi estomago empezó a revolverse.

-hermano, tranquilo - escuche que decía Emmett mientras me tomaba del brazo y me ayudaba a llegar a la silla, supongo que mi aspecto era terrible.

-¿pero como? ¿Por qué? – pregunte en tono confundido.

-no lo sabemos, pero…

-¿pero que? ¿Qué debemos hacer?.

-lo mas recomendable es operar, a la niña le duele, y la operación es la opción mas aceptable.

-¿pero estará bien?.

-esperemos que si hijo.

Mi madre me abrazaba, mientras mis hermanos lloraban silenciosamente, esto era una pesadilla, mi bebe estaba enferma, se podía ir y la solo idea de que eso pasara me hacia desear la muerte.

-¿puedo pasar a verla?

-si, pero primero tendras que firmar el permiso para poder operarla. – tome las hojas que me dio y las frime sin pensarlo, si esa operación era la salvación de mi bebe, no tenia ni que pensarlo.

-vamos hijo- dijo mi padre mientras me llevaba a donde estaba mi hija. y entonces la vi, en medio de esos tubos y me eche a llorar como pocas veces lo eh echo.

-hijo debes de estar tranquilo, Amy, estará bien, solo debemos de confier en Dios, es lo único que podemos hacer en estos casos, tener fe.- dijo mi padre mientras me abrazaba.

-si pá, lo se pero me duele verla a si.

Después de que salió mi padre de la sala le hable a mi niña mientras que ela me miraba directamente.

-debes de estar bien, eres mi bebe, y te amo muchísimo, prometo siempre esta contigo, pero debes de luchar para no dejarme tu a mi.

Después de eso mi padre me informo que empezarían con la operación, pasaron alrededor de dos horas cuando decidí hacer algo, que posiblemente no ayudara, pero tenia que intentarlo.

Me aleje de mi familia un momento y fui a un lugar donde estuviera mas solo, y empecé a pedirla a ese ser todo poderoso, que ni siquiera sabia si me escuchaba.

_Dios se que no soy muy devoto de ti, es mas dudaba de que existieras, pero mi padre me ah dicho que debo de tener fe, por favor te pido que cuides de mi Amanda, ella es muy pequeña y merece vivir mas._

_Se que la manera en la que la tuve no fue la mas correcta, y posiblemente no soy muy buen padre, tu sabes lo solo que estoy, Bella se fue, si mi hija se va, siento que moriré._

_Por favor no me la quites, y prometo ser el mejor de los padres, solo por mi hija, y como te dije no se si me escuchas, pero si lo haces ayuda a mi Amy._

Y con eso termine mi plegaria e _EL _ nunca fui muy creyente, pero tenia que agotar hasta la mas mínima posibilidad por mi hija, al llegar a donde estaba mi familia vi al doctor que opero a mi hija, ya que mi padre no podía intervenir, y cuando llegue a donde estaban, el doctor dijo que tenia que decir el resultad de la operación, yo estaba mas que nervioso, si mi hija se iba, yo iria tras ella.

-bueno señores, la operación fue muy complicada ya que, la niña es muy pequeña, pero afortunadamente todo salió muy bien, ella esta muy bien después de la operación.

Después de escuchar esas palabras que prácticamente me devolvieron el alma al cuerpo, supe que no es malo hacer debes en cuando actos de Fe.

_**A qui esta el tercer capitulo de esta historia, siento tardar tanto para actualizar, peor la escuela me lo esta hacendo muy difícil. Espero que les guste este capitulo, y gracias por leer.**_

_**Ya saben cualquier comentario, para saber si le gusto o no la historia es aceptable**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER **_


End file.
